


One for the road

by ElletheBell



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Other, Richard being sweet, Seriously sweetness abounds, accidental drugging, beginning of series, cuddly, cute stories, hospital visits, jeremy being jeremy, top gear top tip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: Based on a list of writing prompts that I found.Richard and Jeremy's relationship as it grows from friendship into something more.The ups and downs of first dates, and how seemingly bad situations can have a happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to keep this linear but I will let you know if things get out of order.  
This takes place in the Beginning of the Top Gear series.

Richard bit his lip thinking over his options. What had he gotten himself into? 

“What if I say no?” He asked, forcing himself to be strong and hold Jeremy’s intimidating gaze. 

“Well you know me.” Jeremy stated getting up to move out from behind his desk and into Richards personal space. 

Mere inches away from the young brunette he leaned in and whispered into his ear teasingly. “I never take no for an answer.” 

Richard fought back the urge to laugh, instead opting for a smirk and placing his hands onto the other man’s chest. 

He pretended not to notice how his cotton tee was actually softer than he had imagined, warmed from the body it was clothing and how he so desperately wanted to feel more. 

“What will it be little man?” Jeremy teased, placing his hands on the younger man's biceps and allowing himself one small squeeze. 

Richard sighed, feigning irritation before looking once more into inviting blue eyes. 

“Fine.” He caved not exactly liking the prospect of letting Jeremy have his way. Although to say the idea didn’t excite him would be a lie. 

“But just one date.” 

Jeremy laughed as he relinquished his hold and took a step back. 

“Trust me Hammond, one date is all I need.”

Once more Richard wondered what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy my new chapter, and please note I typed this one up very quickly and didn't spell check. So please be forgiving.   
Comments are like, so welcome.

Jeremy walked into the office the next morning with a bit of a skip in his step. 

Tonight he had a date with Richard. Sweet lovable Richard. 

They had been doing the show together from the beginning, about three years now, and even now Jeremy couldn’t believe he didn’t ask sooner. 

Richard had a magnetic personality, one that drew Jeremy in the first moment that they met. Sure the hamster was a bit more reserved at first, but then he was new to television and also didn’t know anyone around. 

That changed almost immediately. Big brown curious eyes, an angelic face, and a tendency toward trouble. He was everyone's new favorite and deservedly so. 

Despite his rambunctious behavior and joking manner Richard was one of the sweetest people Jeremy knew. 

And although he knew him well as a colleague and friend still, he wanted more. 

Asking Richard for that date last night had been a terrifying experience. If he had said no it could have been devastating for their friendship, that could have shown through on the show. Really Jeremy had taken quite the risk, but honestly he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Every time he saw the other he wanted to be there next to him, hold him, let the world know that Richard belonged to him. 

Now though, he had that chance. Jeremy thought to himself as he made his way around the corner. Stopping when he saw Andy. 

“Get out.” Was what he was greeted with along with a gesture toward the other exit to the outdoor area where smoke breaks were usually taken. 

“Excuse me?” Jeremy questioned. Wondering where all of this seriousness came from and why. 

“Outside, we need to talk.” Willman turned leaving no room for negotiation. 

Jeremy followed wondering what was to come. 

Only once the door was shut and a cigarette lit did Willman speak. 

“This thing I’ve been hearing through the grapevine has me worried.” He began. 

“Something about a date you have. Now normally I don’t fuss with your love life Clarkson but I’ve got to know for the sake of the show. You and Hammond?” he left the question open and in the air. Willing to let Jeremy do the filling in. 

“What about us? Seriously Andy I didn’t take you for the type to be bothered by this sort of thing.” And that he meant. They had known each other long enough and not once did Willman seemed bothered by his preference toward men, that was until now. 

Andy sighed shaking his head cigarette in hand. “You misunderstand me Jeremy. I need to know if you are serious or if this is just another game for you. Because if it is you need to put a stop to it now. I can’t have you risking the show, not now that it’s started taking off. Also, and more personally, Richards a sweet kid and doesn’t deserve to be treated like some sort of plaything. I know how you can get with your personal friends.” He finished taking an awkward puff of his cigarette. 

Floored Jeremy crossed and uncrossed his arms. He would never take advantage of Rich and he was a responsible adult he knew the stakes that were at hand with the show. 

“Seriously mate I thought you knew me better than that, Rich and I…” He paused “It’s all so new, but of course I'm serious about this. He’s, well he’s just, you know Richard and I’ve wanted to get closer to him for a while now.” 

“You mean from the start of this all? If so I could tell, the constant teasing though seems a bit childish even for you.” Willman joked cracking a smile. 

Clarkson paused for a moment. 

“Wait, If you knew all along about this all why even bother questioning me out here?” He was a bit pissed he had to step outdoors in the brisk autumn air without his coat. 

“I still had to be sure mate.” Andy stated. “And not just for the show, he really is a good kid.” 

Smiling at the thought of his energetic co presenter Jeremy nodded his head in agreement. 

“I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a few days to get this up but here we go. Hopefully you all enjoy this one and I believe that these are getting longer as well. A good sign? Seriously IDK. :D

“I dreamed of you last night.” 

Hammond's voice cut through the silence of Jeremy’s quiet office. 

They had stopped for lunch and Richard, as per usual, brought his lunch to eat alongside his favorite co-presenter. 

Jeremy looked over to where Hammond was sitting in an older chair next to the window. It was such a juxtaposition seeing the cold wind blowing and the grey sky alongside bright and cheerful Richard. His youthful energy bringing with it the ability to brighten any room to a summer's day. 

“Really, what did you dream about? Something naughty I hope.” Jeremy teased loving the moments when he could make the younger blush. 

Richard cleared his throat and then looked to the side. A mix of regret and embarrassment flashing across his face. 

“No I did not. Forget I said anything, really I don’t even know why I mentioned my dream in the first place.” He suddenly became very interested with the handle of his coffee mug.

“Oh no. You aren’t getting out of it that easily.” Jeremy laughed. “You have to tell me now. You’ve whetted my appetite.” He encouraged Richard to continue by moving his hand in a circle motion in the air. 

Hammond shifted in his chair looking downcast before dejectedly muttering something under his breath. 

“Sorry mate, I didn’t catch that.” Jeremy pressed, leaning forward to better hear. 

“I said I dreamt that you didn’t show.” Richard sighed looking up. “You know, for tonight.”

“You mean for our date?” Jeremy questioned. “Why would I miss that? What did I get stuck in a car or something?” He joked. 

“Don’t tease Jeremy. I dreamt that you didn’t want to come, Just forget I said anything. It was just a stupid dream.” Richard seemed upset about the subject but now Jeremy had to settle things. They actually did have a date tonight, their first one at that. He couldn’t just sweep this conversation under the rug, things would be awkward. 

“Rich, you don’t think I’d actually do that do you?” Jeremy asked. 

Richard stood from his chair and crossed his arms. “Well of course not. But what if my dream meant something. Like a sign.” 

“You can’t actually mean that.” Jeremy scoffed. He stood up as well and moved to stand directly in front of Hammond. 

Looking down he met eyes with the other and leaned in, their lips only inches apart. 

“Richard, I would never ditch you. I’d have to see you at work the next day.” All joking aside though, he was serious. He would never even dream of standing up Hammond on their date. 

“Tonight…” Jeremy paused. “I’ve been thinking about it non stop since you agreed to go out with me.” 

Richard moved his hands up Jeremy’s arms relishing in the feeling of being so close to him. 

“The same with me. But, you don’t think it’s a bad idea with the show and all?” He questioned, looking a bit anxious. 

“Absolutely not. It’s not like we’re committing to anything anyway, we can be as slow as may for all I care.” Jeremy joked. 

“Ew, way to bring down a conversation.” Hammond laughed taking a step back from the other eyes alight with mirth. 

Jeremy considered his luck in finding such an amazing person to have in his life. He had a feeling deep in his bones that their adventure was just getting started. 

Clapping his hands together Jeremy turned back to his desk. 

“We should be getting back to work.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just about done for today anyway.” Richard waved him off moving to grab his mug once more and heading toward the door of the office.

“Hey Rich.” Jeremy said before he could think. 

Richard turned around a small smile still on his face and an inquisitive eyebrow razed.

“See you tonight.”

Richard beamed an alarmingly cheerful smile before turning around and leaving the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sweet chapter for you all. I feel like after this chapter we can really start getting into the heart of their relationship which is something I'm looking forward to doing.   
Until then, enjoy.

Night couldn’t come fast enough. Not for Jeremy at least. 

After leaving the office he rushed home and prepared to get ready for his evening with Hammond. 

To say he wasn’t nervous would be a lie. 

Sure, he and Richard would hang out often enough. After about three years of doing the show how could they not? But this was their first time as more than just friends. 

Jeremy didn’t know where the evening would take him. Both he and Hammond had agreed on meeting up at a small pub in London. One that a friend had talked about some time ago. 

It would be a new place for this new evening. And hopefully, if things went according to plan, Jeremy could have many more new experiences with little Richard in the near future. 

All the way to the pub Jeremy was seemingly lost in thought. What if this was a bad idea? Did he not think it all through enough? 

But as soon as his eyes caught sight of Richard across the room sitting at a comfortable table in the corner of the pub he knew he had no reason to be worried. 

Richard wore well fitting jeans and a heinously red colored shirt with a very demanding pattern that Jeremy was sure was picked for the evening just to irritate him. The thought made him chuckle. Richard would always be Richard. 

“Bloody freezing outside.” A less eloquent opening line Jeremy was sure, but perhaps it helped to ease the tension. The chuckle Richard gave seemed to show this to be true. 

“Of course you’d say that if you didn’t wear a coat you pillock.” Hammond shot back, grin still in place. “Why didn’t you wear one? I happen to know you have hundreds.” 

“Hundreds? Is that so?” Jeremy questioned as he sat down.

“You know what I mean.” Hammond replied.

“You fail to see the purpose in my cunning plan.” Jeremy stated relaxing in his seat and placing his hands on the table near Hammond's own. Their fingers almost brushing. 

“Really. And what would that be?” Richard asked trying to stay aloof but looking a bit nervously at his and Jeremy’s hands. 

“That this evening as we leave and go to walk outside I will be cold and have to seek warmth the only way I can. And that would require me having you.” The twinkle in Jeremy's eye left much to be imagined. 

As soon as the sentence was uttered Hammond was blushing a delicious rose. The color dusting across his cheeks. 

“Don’t say that.” Hammond stated, hiding a grin by biting his lip and looking up into Jeremy's blue eyes with his own rich dark brown. 

“Say what?” Jeremy teased. “That you would make an excellent cuddle partner? Because I know it’s true?” 

Both laughed and enjoyed their drinks well into the evening. The warmth of the alcohol and the pub left them feeling contented as they walked outside into the bitter evening. 

And as they walked down the street enjoying each others company Richard stumbled a bit as he stepped closer to Jeremy and placed his arm around the taller man. 

Momentarily Jeremy was stunned by the sudden feeling of Richard against him but he soon compensated. 

“What’s all this about?” Jeremy asked placing his arm around the younger man’s shoulders. 

“Need to keep you warm.” Richard Hummed contentedly against Jeremy’s chest. 

‘Clearly he had done a majority of the drinking.’ Jeremy thought as he took in the slightly intoxicated foggy eyes of the other man. 

Jeremy smiled fondly down at Hammond as he led him toward where he had parked. 

“No, I parked that way.” Richard argued as he threw himself in the opposite direction with his pointing. 

“I know, but we can come back for your car. I’m going to take you home.” Jeremy said directing Richard toward his own car. 

“Can I keep you warm then?” Hammond asked with a somewhat worried look in his eyes, as though the thought of having a cold Jeremy were something that he could not live with.

Laughing once more Jeremy held Richard a bit tighter. Loving the way it felt to hold him so close. 

“Yes Rich, You can keep me warm.”

A good beginning indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This lil nugget is ready. I'm sorry to say I'm leaving you all on a bit of a cliff hanger. But don't worry, I only do happy endings.

It wasn’t until Jeremy got into the car that he realized just how drunk his date was. 

Hammond was giggling like mad and pressing all of the buttons on the dash at random.

“I like this car! It’z vurry pretty.” He slurred, head lolling to the side resting against the door. 

Jeremy was baffled. Did Richard have absolutely NO alcohol tolerance?

He knew that wasn’t true based on parties they’d been to before where both had drank copious amounts and still been alright. 

Worriedly he turned in his seat and moved to direct Richards gaze towards his own. 

“Rich, just how much did you have to drink in there?” He asked still not understanding entirely what was going on.

Richard looked back equally confused. 

“What do you mean? I juzt had what I had.” He replied as though that answered the question perfectly. 

“How many drinks did you have in that pub?” Jeremy inquired stating very plainly what he wanted to know. 

“One before you were there because you were late. And then…” he sighed gaze wandering over the interior of the car. “Umm, Three with you.” He looked quite pleased at remembering the number.

This still didn’t explain the behavior though and now Jeremy really was starting to worry. Hammond wouldn’t go down with only a few pints. 

“Why are you sad?” Jeremy was cut out of his thoughts by Hammond’s finger tracing his jaw.

“I’m not sad Hammond. I just need to know why you are acting like this.” He replied, trying to ease the worry of the other. 

A sickening thought occurred to Jeremy. 

Several times he had gotten up and walked away from their darkened table in the corner. Was it possible somebody put something in Richards drink?

“Rich. Did anybody touch your drink in the pub?” He needed an answer. 

“The barman, and then me. How else can I drink it? Maybe if I had a straw…” Hammond then started checking the glove compartment for what Jeremy assumed would have been a straw. 

Sighing he ran a hand over his face. What would his next move be? He didn’t plan for the night to end like this at all. 

Suddenly Hammond's muttering stopped and the younger man sat very still in his seat. 

“Jeremy I think I did something bad.” Richard stated voice wavering. 

Jeremy was at full attention. Sure Richard still sounded piss drunk but he seemed to know what was going on. 

“What is it? What did you do? I won’t be upset I promise.” Jeremy tried to coax the answer from the other. 

Very lazily Richard leaned back in his seat. Seemingly far more relaxed than before. 

“I took something before you came in, and now I think that it is making me tired.” He sighed looking unnaturally calm about the situation he was in. 

A pill then? That would explain the behavior but what about Richards safety? How many pills? and what kind? He needed answers. 

“Do you remember what you took?” Jeremy hoped there would be an easy fix.

Richard mumbled something unintelligible moving his hands over his coat. 

“Rich. You have to stay with me here okay.” Jeremy tried. 

“M’ brotherz” Richard stated handing Jeremy a small pill bottle. 

Jeremy looked at the contents and immediately recognized it as an anxiety medication. This had to be what was causing Hammond's strange behavior. 

“I didn’t want to be nervous about tonight.” Richard whispered now fully supported by the car door and seat. 

Jeremy made sure that they were both buckled in before he started the engine and sped down the road. 

“Are you still taking me home?” Richard questioned a far away look in his eyes. 

“Clinic first, then home. Okay?” Jeremy reasoned as he continued to drive. 

He was glad the streets were void of traffic this evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy at the hospital with a very tired Hammond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this story, It's been really fun for me to write.

The clinic was pleasant inside and aside from his initial fear Jeremy was fairly comfortable and had been assured that they could remedy the situation in no time at all. 

As he looked around the hallway his mind wandered to the reason of him being here. 

He hoped that he would be able to talk with a clear headed Richard this evening and explain that he never meant to worry him to the point of drugging himself with a prescription that wasn’t even his. 

He felt guilty for all of this too. Feeling that he had been the problem that caused Hammond’s current hospitalization. 

“Mr. Clarkson.” A nurse said from the door to his left. 

Jeremy looked up and nodded at her. 

“If you will follow me in the room please. I see that you’re the one that brought him in.” She said as she walked back through the door. Jeremy followed closely. 

“Yes. We were out at the pub and he started acting strange. He told me he had taken some of those pills from his brother.” He recounted at least the important bits of information. 

“Yes. It says that here as well.” She referred to the chart that she was holding.

Turning into the room Jeremy was greeted by the sight of a now sleeping Richard Hammond. 

“Will he be alright then?” He inquired keeping in mind the earlier reassurances of the doctor. 

The nurse laughed. “I have a feeling that he’ll be right as rain come tomorrow morning. Albeit a bit tired.” She wrote something down on the chart and then faced Jeremy once again.

“All of his paperwork seems to be in order. I can leave you two alone for now if you’d prefer.” She stated pleasantly.

“Actually, I am wondering when he will be good to go back home.” Jeremy hoped that they wouldn’t be stuck in the hospital longer than they had to be. 

“Whenever he wakes up.” She smiled. “We can have a final check by the doctor but that should only last a second. He can’t be driving anywhere though and it would be best to not have him alone for the evening. Does he have anyone at home to help out?” 

“Yes he’ll have someone there.” Jeremy stated. 

In reality Hammond lived alone but Jeremy would finish out the evening with Richard especially if it meant not having him spend the night in the hospital. 

The nurse left the room not long after and Jeremy sat alone next to a sleeping Hammond. 

Peaceful as ever, it was almost hypnotic listening to the quiet whirring if distant machinery and the steady breathing of his… he still supposed they were on their date. Jeremy laughed at the thought of how mortified Hammond would be tomorrow after he was with it. 

Soon enough Richard finally stirred. Only slightly awake he still managed to speak professionally with the doctor and answer the questions asked. 

Jeremy offered to help him out to the car. Richard readily agreed leaning heavily on the other man. 

Still half asleep he needed help getting properly into his seat. 

“Sorry about the evening.” Richard lamented as he leaned against the door. 

Jeremy laughed. “It’s alright Rich. It was certainly a memorable way to end our first date.”

“First date?” Richard yawned. “You mean you want another.”

“The way I see it, after tonight, you owe me another.” Jeremy teased.

Richard smiled to himself as the car sped on. 

“Fine, you win. Another date.” He could feel himself starting to drift off once more. 

“Jeremy.” Richard whispered, his voice almost hidden by the sound of the engine.

“Yeah Rich?” Jeremy answered glancing over to see Hammond relaxed with his eyes already closed. 

“I think you’ll have to carry me in.” His voice muffled by another yawn. Sleep starting to claim him once more.

“Hammond I swear if you fall asleep now…” Jeremy started to argue. He stopped his threat however when he heard a soft snore coming from the seat beside him. 

“You are going to owe me one hamster.” He chuckled. “Me and my back.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You what?!” 

Jeremy had been on the phone with James after having carried Richard back into his house and depositing him in his bed. 

He had walked into the living room when he had received the call from May. 

“Look May, you haven’t let me explain yet.” Jeremy said rubbing his forehead to comfort the sudden headache he now seemed to have. 

“I’ll say. I didn’t even know anything about a date until Willman mentioned it.” James complained.

“It’s not my fault you were the last to hear the news Slow.” Jeremy sighed being sure to throw in an insult where he could. 

“Okay. Forget about the date, I mean, it would have happened eventually.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jeremy interrupted. 

“Don’t tell me that you are so daft that you didn’t know everyone knew about your ‘little’ office crush Jeremy. But what I need to know is why you say that your date ended in Hammond in the emergency room.” 

Jeremy sat down on a chair that was turned in the direction of Hammond’s room. 

“As I was saying in the beginning we went out for drinks. What I didn’t know was that he took some type of medication that wasn’t his in the hopes of calming down. I guess it didn’t mix well with alcohol.” Jeremy mused as he glanced in the direction of Richards room once more. 

Was it horrible of him to want to see again the younger man resting peacefully?

“Christ.” Jeremy heard James mutter from the other line. “The doctors said he’d be fine and all that?” 

Jeremy scoffed at the nonchalance of the ended question. 

“Yes James. If by ‘all that’ you mean after I stay with him for the evening and likely end up having to watch him tomorrow as well.” Jeremy grumbled back allowing himself to grin secretly at the prospect of not needing to make up an excuse for spending the entire day with his favorite little friend. 

“Oh don’t pretend that you don’t love the idea of that.” May teased back. 

Jeremy could feel himself turning a bit pink for having been discovered. 

“Well… Under different circumstances maybe…” Jeremy stated.

“Oh god! Please don’t put any images in my mind. I beg you spare me that.” James grimaced. 

“There were no images except for whatever your rotten perverted mind came up with.” Jeremy teased. 

In the distance he heard something coming from the other room. 

“Listen mate, I’m gonna have to call you back.” Jeremy said already shutting the phone and making his way to Hammond’s room. 

When he was halfway down the hall though Richard emerged from the doorway. Hair an absolute mess and dazed eyes searching for something before landing on Jeremy. 

“You alright there Rich?” Jeremy asked reaching out to help study him. 

Richard moved closer grabbing onto Jeremy. 

“Where were you at?” Hammond asked. 

“Just in the other room.” Jeremy answered indicating towards the living room. 

“You left though.” Hammond looked dejected. 

“Left you in you’re room to sleep, the doctor said to let you rest.” Jeremy reasoned. 

“No… But I thought… that…” A confused look crossed Hammond’s face as he became silent. “I think I was still dreaming. I thought you left to go back to your place.”

Jeremy helped so that the both of them were now in the living room and situated on the couch. 

“Richard you would have to be an idiot to think I’d ditch you after you just got out of the hospital and were passed out asleep.” Jeremy joked.

“God, you haven’t got a clue how much like an idiot I feel after all of this.” He sighed. 

Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Seriously Richard, Don’t beat yourself up about it. But since we are on the subject… Wanna tell me how all of this came about?” He tried.

Richard sighed as he ran a hand through his mussed hair. 

“I don’t even remember really. I mean it’s not like we don’t go out and do stuff all the time anyway, but with it being just the two of us and an official “date”” 

Hammond made the quotation marks in the air with his hands. 

“I guess I just got a bit jittery and I remembered I had some of Andrews little pills and figured who could it hurt.” He finished with an awkward laugh. “I guess me.”

Jeremy laughed as well. The mood of the evening lightening considerably. 

“At least it seems that you’re feeling better now yeah?” Jeremy said. 

“For the most part yes. But I can’t help but feel like I’ll have something of a killer hangover tomorrow.” Hammond grumbled.

“Well, don’t worry about tomorrow. We are staying in and I’ll get to tell you all about my plans for our next date. And there will be no room for hospitals.” Jeremy declared. 

Sitting on the couch together and drinking tea whilst the fire crackled beside them wasn’t how either man planned on their date ending but they’d be lying if they said they weren’t pleased with the result.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit small but I promise there will be more to come.

“Thank you for last night.” 

Hammond sat in the Kitchen on the counter drinking a cup of tea. 

Jeremy had gotten up about a quarter to ten and after stumbling out of the guest bedroom he helped himself to Richard’s kitchen supplies and started on making some breakfast. 

It wasn’t anything grand by any means, but it was enough to have Hammond thanking him several times over once he woke up an hour later. 

“You can stop thanking me, by the seventieth time it starts to wear thin.” Jeremy responded jokingly. 

“Well what else am I supposed to do? You have to know that I feel awful.” Richard sighed, setting his cup beside himself.

“I already told you. You get the pleasure of helping me decide what to do for our second date.” Jeremy stated with a smirk. 

“Uh huh…” Richard looked at Jeremy skeptically as he hopped down from the counter. “Something tells me that you already have an idea.” He looked the other man up and down. 

“I’ll admit, I did have a bit of genius strike me this morning.” Jeremy boasted. 

“Are you going to tell me then?” Richard smiled. 

“That depends,” Jeremy teased. 

“Depends on what?” Richard asked quizzically.

Jeremy moved to stand right in front of the smaller man. He place his hands on the others arms and looked down, his smirk still in place. 

“It depends on what you decide to give me in return for that information.” He said voice deep with desire. 

Richard scoffed and made a face before biting his lip bashfully and then leaning up to place a kiss on the other man’s lips.

“Something like that?” He said loving the way it felt to kiss Jeremy. 

“Something like that.” Jeremy replied. “Though, I may need more to be sure.” 

Richard laughed before wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s neck and kissing him again.


	9. Fear of water part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've been gone for a while, but I'm back now!   
Please enjoy this chapter there is another soon to come.

"All i'm saying is that I don't think I'd be the right choice." Hammond said anxiously. 

It had been two days since 'the incident' and they were going over plans for the series. The team was now talking about wanting to film something for getting out of a car after it had been submerged underwater. 

Hammond could only focus on the fact that the car would be underwater... with him in it. 

"You'd be the best choice Richard. You are the smallest one and it would be easiest to get you out should something happen... not that i think it will." Jeremy tried to encourage. 

"I don't like water." Hammond stated, paper in hand. 

"Its not going to be a bottomless pit you'll be going into. There will be a whole team on standby it will be very safe I promise you." Willman reassured. 

Hammond bit his lip nervously as he weighed his options. 

On one hand, it proved to be a very helpful segment. This knowledge could help to save someone someday. And furthermore, Wilman was right, it wasn't like he'd be going in alone; there would be an entire team of qualified professionals to help him along the way. 

But on the other hand, he'd be having to face one of his worst fears. Being stuck in a car, underwater, trapped as it quickly filled... Just the thought made him a bit ill. 

"Look, if it's really too much for you to do then we can have someone else give it a go." Willman stated as he went to mark something down.

Those words caused Hammond to bristle. How would anyone know what was too much for him. He could handle it! 

A part of him wondered if that hadn't been said to get this prideful reaction out of him. But it was too late to turn back now.

"No, it's nothing I can't do. Forget I even said anything in the first place." Hammond declared. 

"Alright then, we'll go over the specifics here in a moment." Willman finished. 

And with those words Hammond found himself standing outside with Jeremy. Shivering from the cold and worrying about the film day.

"I don't even know why I said yes. Ugh, Jeremy what am I supposed to do?" Richard sighed as he leaned against ghe building wall. 

"Rich, if you don't feel like you can do this then we can have either me or May do it." Jeremy tried to offer. 

Hammond sighed, "No... no. I know once I get started I'll be fine."

Jeremy moved to stand in front of Richard. He discreetly reached to brush his thumb over the youngers cheek in an affectionate way. 

"I'm sure you'll be great. And if you decide you want to I can always be there with you as well. Watching over everything." Jeremy comforted.

"I like the idea of you being there but I don't want you to go out of your way like that. Its going to be a busy week, I'll be fine." Richard reassured. 

Jeremy felt like he should push. Like he should make Richard let him come along. But the look on Richards face stopped him. 

When he got determined like this you would know that there was no argument, he was going to do things his way. Jeremy only hoped it didnt end in disaster.


	10. Fear of water part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been soooo long since I've even looked at writing for this story. I had some other things I've been working on.
> 
> But honestly, I love writing this pairing and for this fandom as well. It's really low key and just for the fun and good of a good time. 
> 
> If anyone is still reading this I finally give you part 2! (It only took me a year🥶😆)

Disaster wasn't the right word. For all intents and purposes the piece went well and Richard of course delivered with zeal and enthusiasm. 

What wasn't well recieved was the aftermath of said events. Richard hadn't been lying about his dislike of water. 

After returning to the office to finish up the voice over, he had seemed a little more subdued and less like his exuberant cheerful self. 

It wasn't much, and Jeremy was sure it was missed by pretty much everyone... but not by him. 

"Hammo, you almost finished there?" Jeremy inquired, coming up beside the younger man. 

"Yeah Jez, you need something?" He asked looking up from the screen. 

Jeremy took in the sight of warm chocolate brown eyes and just as Jeremy had suspected that bright smile was a vaneer covering a troubled mind.

"No, I don't need anything. Just figured if you're almost done I'd offer to take you home." He said winking. 

Hammond shrugged his shoulders and turned back to what he was doing before. 

"Yeah, if you feel like it." He sighed. 

"Well now I am going to for sure." Jeremy scoffed. "We can't have you down in the mouth." 

Richard gave Jeremy a sideways glance and shrugged. 

"I don't know what you are talking about. But if it makes you feel better then of course stay." Hammond replied seemingly nonchalant.

Jeremy stuck around for a while. He could tell that Richard was purposefully taking longer than neccessary in the hopes of putting off any discussion about what happened earlier in the day.

Of course, the time came to leave and Jeremy was now in the car with Richard who was completely silent. Never a good sign.

"Mind if we stop at my place first?" Jeremy asked. 

For a moment the only sound that filled the air was the quiet hum of the engine and the sound of tires on the wet road. 

"Yeah, of course." Was Richard's quick agreement. 

The ride back seemed longer than usual. Jeremy supposed that to be because of the lack of two way conversation. 

He talked for a while about a piece he was doing for next week and how he thought it a bit drab. He also started talking about the new book that he was reading and how he knew that May would absolutely hate it.

All the while Richard would nod in agreement or smile at a joke but was overall too quiet and the way he kept glancing at Jeremy as though he were suddenly going to vanish made the other man worry.

Jeremy parked in front of the house and stayed back while Hammond got out as well. 

They took their time in heading to the door, Jeremy unsure of how to even start the conversation. 

Once the were both inside Jeremy put down his coat and really took a look at Richard. 

He seemed like he was holding something back. Almost as though he didn't want to say what was on his mind. 

He led the other into the sitting room and held onto his shoulders as they both sat on the couch. 

"How was today, really?" He questioned. 

Jeremy wasn't expecting being crushed into a hug. 

Hammond's arms almost immediately were wrapped around his neck. Drawing the other ever nearer.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jeremy asked baffled at the turn of events.

"I don't want to do that again." Hammond shuddered referring to the events. 

"Rich, a part of me knew not to make you do that." Jeremy started.

"But you didn't make me, I did. I was foolish to but when Willman said he'd find someone else I felt like it was a challenge, like I had to in order to prove..." Richard's sentence tapered off and he hid his face against Jeremy's shoulder. 

"Prove what?" Jeremy probed running his hand through Richard's thick hair. 

"That I wasn't afraid...That I was good enough for you." He admitted quietly.

"I really wish you wouldn't say things like that." Jeremy sighed. "You know it only makes me like you so much more." 

Pushing away from Richard's hold Jeremy looked the yoinger man in the eye.

"Nothing could make me think I was too good for you Richard. No action, no fear, no mistake. Nothing at all. In fact sometimes I worry you may be to good for me." He admitted. 

Richard laughed looking away bashfully. "You don't mean that." He demanded. 

"Yes I do and it's about time you learned that. In fact, I plan on spending the test of the evening letting you know just how incredible you are." He finished picking Richard up and closer to himself once more before covering him with kisses. 

"Oh my god Jeremy stop!" Hammond laughed delightedly playfully pushing Clarkson away only to be embraced once more, kissed once again, and continue to laugh. 

This, Jeremy thought as he pulled a giggling, smiling, and overall beautiful Hammond toward the couch; is what made the younger man so precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it so far.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy wakes in the night and can't seem to get back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's definitely been a while since my last post. At least I feel like it has.   
Somehow, with everything thats been going on I've been very unmotivated to write. But i figured today I always check to see if theres any new post from other so I should definitely continue to pist mine.   
Hopefully you guys can find a sort of escape like I do when it comes to reading... even if its just for a bit.💛

It was around two on the morning when Jeremy woke up. An owl outside of the bedroom window causing him to stir. 

The air was cool and the night still. The light of the moon cast a soft light across the sheets. 

The only sound in the room was that of the rustling breeze outside and the light breathing of his sleeping bedpartner within. 

Jeremy sat up slightly, leaning on his arm and consequently slightly over the young man fast asleep beside him. 

Richard was peacefully oblivious to the world around him. One arm resting on his chest as it rose and fell with his peaceful breathing.

Their evening at Clarksons home had ended in several; well, more than several, glasses of wine. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, making it so that Richard couldn't drive home. 

Of course he could have called a cab but Jeremy insisted that they just both stay and enjoy the night. 

And enjoy it they did. 

Both spent the night enjoying meaningful conversation with the other. Relishing being in the company of someone that enjoyed being with them. 

Jeremy remembered feeling warm and happy after drinking through the evening with Hammond. 

He remembered how they both kissed in the hallway and how Richard insist that he followed Jeremy to his room.

"I think im going to stay the night here." Richard sighed as he drunkenly layed his upper half on Jeremy's bed. 

"That much I figured." Jeremy laughed as he carefully walked nearer to the younger man, stopping just a few steps away. 

"No." Richard laughed, he paused to sigh happily and turned onto his back looking Jeremy in the eye. "Here. Your bed is more comfortable."

They were both drunk, both silly, but still... Jeremy wasn't sure. There was a red flag and a vision of a tabloid detailing how he took advantage. But still, they were adults. And there was nothing wrong with simply sleeping in the same bed as another. And how terribly he wanted to sleep with Richard. 

"Alright then," Jeremy smiled down at Hammond. "Let's first let me brush my teeth, yours as well."

They studied each other to the sink, mostly for Richard's benefit, and Jeremy helpfully provided a toothbrush for Richard who had whined about not bringing his. 

"I'm glad you had an extra one. Now I can leave it here just in case." Richard smiled up at Clarkson as he placed his toothbrush in the holder by the sink. 

"Alright, let's get to bed." Jeremy provided. The thought that there would be more nights like this with Richard made something light stir within him. 

After they made their way back to the bed Jeremy helped Richard in and then himself. 

"Alrigh, tomorrow we can talk more about us." Jeremy stated as he snuggled closer to the smaller man. 

"Mmhmm." Richard wordlessly agreed he placed a chaste kiss upon Clarksons lips smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

Something told Jeremy that Richard wouldn't rememer that moment at all.

Of course, now it was early and Jeremy couldn't find it within himself to sleep. For whatever reason he'd been having odd sleeping hours since he and Richard had started seeing each other. 

He lay there watching his beautiful peaceful bed partner sleep next to him. 

He imagined all the ways that they could get to know each other even better, all the ways they could be together. 

Finally, after drifting in and out of sleep for long enough Jeremy dared glance at the clock.

Around seven. Not too bad.

He could just lay in bed and snuggle with Richard. Wich, to be fair, sounded positively divine. But he instead opted to find something for his headache and perhaps start some coffee as well.

He read the paper and sipped on some coffee before he decided he should get dressed and perhaps wake Richard. 

Walking into his bedroom was like walking back into a dream.

It was still dark with the curtains drawn closed, everything a shadow of its true self. 

The only sound was the wind from outside rustling the leaves on a nearby tree. 

Here inside, hidden away from the rest of the busy world, peace could be found. 

And the one enjoying this peacefulness the most could be found burried beneath sheets and blankets on the bed in the center of the room. 

Clearly Hammond had made good use of the open space once Jeremy had gotten up. For being so small he covered an impressive portion of the bed all spread out. 

Jeremy considered the time, a quarter to eight, and weighed his options about just goung back to bed for a bit longer.

Deciding to just go for it, and somehow not managing to wake Richard in the process, he was soon comfortably beneath the blankets and could feel himself drifting off.

"In the end what's a few more minutes?" He thought as Hammond's arm found its way around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this one. Not much happened here but I needed a nothing chapter to get me back into the groove of things.😉 Now for a nighttime snack, I'm thinking ramen.
> 
> Im hoping to post again soon.


End file.
